DACs typically operate by generating multiple components of a physical quantity (e.g., current, voltage, or electrical charge, etc.) and then summing those components together, in a manner that depends on the bits of a digital word that is to be converted to an analog output level. Errors can occur, however, in both the generation of the component parts and in the summation of those parts to generate the output signal. These errors create distortion in the output signal, limiting the DAC's performance (e.g., spurious free dynamic range, effective number of bits, etc.). Errors which are associated with the generation of the individual components are generally static and can typically be detected and corrected through on-chip tuning. Errors which are generated during the summation of the components, however, are generally dynamic (e.g., they depend on the digital word being converted) and are therefore more difficult to detect and correct.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.